Sister
by Midori-Onigiri
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the road looking for a job when they get a strange phone call from a girl who claims to be thier sister. Is she telling the truth? Why don't we find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT… WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

Chapter 1

"So where to next college boy?"

Dean sat down across the table from Sam and waited for an answer. When none came he waved his hand in front of Sam's face. "Hello, Earth to Sam! Come in Sam!"

"I can hear you just fine Dean. So far nothing seems out of place, but I'll keep checking."

Dean leaned back in his seat and smiled at the waitresses walking by. He smirked when each one blushed. This is what he did best, unlike college boy who was only known for his brains. Just then he saw a new waitress come out from the back, she must have just started her shift. He stood up and was going to go over and ask her out when his cell phone went off. Cursing the bad timing he took it out and looked at the number: Unknown. He flipped and helps and phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Uh… is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh good. Uh my name is Jenny and I uh…"

"You what? Is it a demon problem?"

"A what problem? Never mind. No that's not it. I really need you and your brother to come meet me."

"Wait how do you know about Sam?"

"You'll find out if you come meet me."

"When and where?"

"Five minutes. The diner on Sunset Street."

The phone went dead. Dean put his phone back in his pocket.

"Come on," he said. "We need to go somewhere"

"What?" asked Sam. "where?"

Dean didn't answer he just ran out the door towards the car. Sam followed but not before leaving money for the coffee. He got into the car, and before he could even buckle up Dean was racing down the street. Three minutes later they were getting out of the car and walking into the diner. They looked around and saw a single person in a booth. Dean walked over and plunked down

"Alright," he said. "Who the hell are you, how do you know us, and what do you want?"

Sam was confused; he didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. But he sat and stayed quiet, letting this unfold.

"My name is Jenny," she replied. "And I'm your sister."

Dean nearly passed out. A sister, how? Dad never remarried, or at least he thought he hadn't. He stared at Jenny hoping she would explain this to them. Jenny smiled at the two and plowed into an explanation about their father.

He had met up with her mother at a bar one night and they went back to her place… well its really not too complicated.

After she finished her tale she stared at the brothers. Sam was deep in thought trying to figure things out. Meanwhile Dean was just shocked; after mom died he never thought dad would do that. But he was a man and men do need something sometimes. Dean guessed his dad never thought about the risk of having another kid he was too busy to think about that.

He looked jenny up and down and got his first impression of her. She was dressed in a black dress. With heavy makeup on and blood red lipstick. Her hair was black and her eyes were blue. He didn't really like how she looked but didn't say anything about it. Sam finished mulling things over and looked straight at her.

"Well why did you wait until now to call us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean. "If you knew who we were then why didn't you call us earlier?"

" Yeah… about that," she said. "I knew but couldn't reach you cause I didn't know how. Then my mom got a call from your dad and he gave her his cell number then she gave it to me. I called him a couple time and always left a message; He would call me back after about a day or two and tell me about you two. Then my mom got sick and died a while back. I called dad about a week ago and he hasn't called yet so I got worried and thought I should call you… and now were here"

"Wow," said Sam.

"Yup," agreed Dean.

Jenny sat up and left a bill on the table to pay for her coffee, she beckoned then to follow. They left the restaurant and walked down the street. Dean was about to ask about his car when Jenny stopped. She turned towards the door in front of them and unlocked it. They walked up some stairs and she unlocked another door. The boys walked into a nice well decorated home. Jenny took off her shoes, and the boys followed her example.

"So," said Dean. "What happens now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! Chapter 2 for Sister! I'm sorry it took so long for the few people who read this. I've had some killer writer's block… but that's gone now, so it's all good.

To my one reviewer Lovenuts thank you so much. I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Warnings: Language… we all know how much the Winchesters love to swear. And the usual blood and/or violence.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Supernatural. I wish I did… but I don't.

Chapter 2

"_So," said Dean. "What happens now?"_

"I don't get it. How could you possibly be our sister?"

"well when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much…"

"haha so not funny right now"

The morning had for s\Sam and Dean had been pretty normal… or as normal as it could be for them. They had been sitting in a coffee shop eating breakfast when Dean got a call on his cell. Some girl named Jenny needed to see them. They met her and were shocked to find out she was their sister.

"so do you have any proof?" asked Sam.

"I have your dad's word and my Mother's word," replied Jenny. "oh and my birth records"

"fine, fine. We get it your our sister. Why the hell does it matter. You were just fine with your mom and I'm sure you'll be fine now that she's dead."

"Dean!"

"No Sammy! I don't care if some brat claiming to be our sister needs our help. She's not one of us. She's just some mistake our dad made."

Jenny didn't say anything. She simply stood and went to the kitchen. Dean didn't look at her as she left. Sam was at a loss for words. He wanted to make sure Jenny was ok but he wanted to stay with his brother and make sure he was ok too. This was a very big piece of news and he was surprised and Dean and how well he seemed to be taking it. Finally Dean walked to the door and told Sam to stay there until he got back.

Sam waited until Dean had gone and went to the kitchen to see Jenny. She has sitting a the kitchen table with a glass of water. He looked at her face and saw her makeup running. She wasn't sobbing but tears silently leaked out of her eyes. She was trying to look strong, but Sam could see past that. He saw how hurt she was how broken she felt. Dean had said some harsh things, and Sam hated to admit it but he agreed with a few of them.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just taking it kinda hard."

"don't," said Jenny. "don't cover for him. He meant every word he said and I wont take an apology from you." 

"well if you expect Dean to say sorry you've got him all wrong"

"I know he wont say sorry he wont ever be sorry. To him I'll always be just a mistake."

Sam didn't know what to say. What could he say. _I'm sorry my brother doesn't like you? I'm sorry my dad had you? he just sat there and stared at Jenny. She stood up and put her glass in the sink. She told Sam to help himself to anything in the fridge and shelves, as she left the room. Ten minutes later she came back, she looked entirely different. Her clothes were colorful and her makeup had been washed off. She looked normal. Sam was relieved to finally be able to get a good look at her face._

_She didn't look much like their dad at all. She had some of his smaller features but that was it. Sam stared at her for a few ore seconds trying to read her, but she noticed. _

"_why are you staring at me?" she asked._

"_huh? Oh no reason," Sam replied._

"_uh huh. Right. So where's Dean?"_

"_I don't know. He just left and told me to stay here"_

"_alright then. Since we don't know when he'll be back ill set up the spare room for you. And are you hungry?"_

"_I just ate breakfast"_

"_I'll take that as a no"_

_Jenny fixed up the guest room and told Sam where he could find anything he would need. After making sure he new where the towels were she plunked down on the couch and pulled out an I Pod. Sam was shocked as she put the earbuds in and took a book off the table. She turned the music on and began to read. Sam didn't usually see teens reading so willingly so it was freaky._

_Sam got bored after a while and turned on her t.v. he made sure the volume wasn't too high and flipped through channels. He found a movie he liked and put the remote down. Sam watched the movie and Jenny read her book for hours._

_Around lunch time Jenny took out her headphones and put her bookmark in the book. She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch. Sam stayed on the couch and continued watching another movie. He was getting more and more worried about Dean. His worries however took a small vacation when Jenny waved a plate of pasta under his nose._

"_I got hungry," stated Jenny. "so a made a big batch of pasta" _

"_wow it looks and smells great," stated Sam, grabbing the plate. He helped himself to the plate and went back for another._

"_Save some for Dean," shouted Jenny from the couch._

_Sam hadn't though of that. Had Dean eaten, did he take the car, was he even still in town? As he finished his second plate his worries increased. Jenny must have seen his worried expression because she began to consol him._

"_don't worry he's probably just driving to clear his head. I'm sure he wouldn't leave without you."_

"_knowing Dean… he may have."_

_Jenny could only smile nervously at him. As they sat in silence Jenny thought of a very important question._

"_tell me," she said. "why didn't you yell at me and run out in a huff. Why don't you hate me?"_

"_you can't help who you are," replied Sam. "I may not like that fact that my dad slept with another woman but it was his choice. I don't think you're a mistake because bringing a new life into the world is not a mistake. I just wish dad had told us."_

_Jenny nodded, thankful for Sam's attitude towards her. She turned back to the t.v. and didn't speak again. They room was quiet except for the t.v. for hours. Sam didn't live here so he didn't know what there was to do, and Jenny wasn't used to Sam's company so she didn't know what to suggest. She was about to bring up dinner when there was a knock on the door._

_Jenny opened the door and saw Dean standing there. She let him in without speaking. He walked in and stood in her front hall. Head bowed, silent. Jenny didn't say anything, Dean didn't say anything, and Sam didn't know what to say. They just stood there for a few minutes._

_Dean made the first move. He lifted his head and looked Jenny in the eye._

"_you may be my sister by blood, but that doesn't mean I give two shits about you. That also doesn't mean you can act all buddy buddy with me. We aren't the happy family kind you see in the movies. You are just a girl I happen to be related to. If you and Sam bonded fine… but don't think that'll work on me."_

_Jenny just nodded… he throat couldn't find sounds. Finally she found a voice and got out, "I was about to make dinner… interested?"_

"_hell yah!"_

_Sam heaved a sigh of relief Dean was back and he hadn't killed anybody… that he knew of. He followed the two into the kitchen to eat dinner. As the three ate Jenny told them more about herself, her life, and what she knew of them and their dad._

_As dinner ended and Jenny loaded everything into the dishwasher Sam and dead went to the guest room to discuss things."well what are we supposed to do?" asked Sam._

"_I don't know Sammy ok!" replied an angry Dean. "she's our sister but that doesn't mean we have to care about her, we can't keep her."_

"_Dean! She's not some animal we've found in a trash can. She's a human… our sister. And that may not mean much to you but it means a bit to me. She must have meant something to dad too"_

"_don't say that Sammy! You don't know if dad ever really cared about her… so why should we?"_

" _Dean we're not just going to leave her here when she's asked for our help."_

"_we'll this isn't a demon problem so why should we stick around. Incase you haven't noticed there's still things out there that we need to kill. So I suggest we get back on the road first thing tomorrow and find ourselves a job."_

"_Dean we aren't going anywhere, not yet. There are other hunters out there so we'll be ok for a few days. We are going to stay here until everything is sorted out… got it?"_

"_SAMMY!"_

"_NO! Dean you listen to me… I don't care if you're older I don't care about anything your going to say… we are staying and that's final!"_

"_fine, but I still don't care about her."_

"_I'm not asking you to Dean, I just need to talk to her."_

"_Tomorrow then?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

_That's it. Wow that was longer than I first intended. I hope it's good. Review please. Flamers will be used to make smores._


	3. Chapter 3

All right my computer did something funny for the last chapter but I think I've fixed it now. YAY! So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Cause I'm having so much fun writing this story.

To my reviewers:

Wurd-god: thanks so much… I like sister fics too. I hope this one is ok by you.

Alex: your comments made me very happy. I will continue writing don't worry.

Warnings: Language… we all know how much the Winchesters love to swear. And the usual blood and/or violence.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Supernatural. I wish I did… but I don't.

Chapter 3

_Tomorrow then?_

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow came too quickly for Dean. He knew he had to face things sooner or later but he wished he could pretend it wasn't real. He woke up late than usual, probably because the bed was just so comfy. He got up and stretched his limbs, feeling all his joints pop. As he looked around the room he noticed some pictures on the wall and the desk.

Walking over to them he noticed a few things. There were a lot of them. And some of them looked familiar. As he looked at each one individually he was shocked to see some of them. The first one was a baby picture of who Dean guessed to be Jenny. The next one was when Jenny looked to be about 3. She was on the front step of her house in a sundress with birds all over it… looking less than pleased. The next one was when Jenny must have been about 6. She was with her mom holding up a trophy. The next one was of just her mom. She looked really nice in the dress she was wearing. The last picture on the wall was one of the two of them again. It must have been taken only months before because jenny's hair was only a bit shorter than it was now. They were at a park smiling in the sun.

Dean felt bad for Jenny, she was alone now. Then he shook his head. Too bad He and Sammy were alone, they got over it. Jenny would be fine on her own. She didn't need them she just wanted to have someone to be all happy family like with. But it wasn't going to work. Sam and Dean had a job to do and they weren't going to bring Jenny along for they ride.

He exited the room and made his way to the kitchen. He could hear the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. And the smell of fresh waffles just made, and not the frozen kind either… homemade ones. He walked in and saw Sam with a plate of waffles and bacon and a fruit cup too. Dean sat down and waited. When no food came he looked at Jenny expectantly.

"I'm not getting you your food… you can get off your lazy ass and get it yourself."

Dean huffed and got up. He looked around at all the food and quickly grabbed a stack of waffles. He went to sit back down but Jenny had stolen his seat.

"See this is what I meant by getting buddy buddy," he stated.

"I don't see how this is getting all buddy like," stated Jenny. "There's only two chairs and I simply took advantage of your stupidity."

Dean scowled and leaned against the counter and ate his waffles with his hands. Jenny sighed at his immaturity. She stood and let him have his seat back. As Dean ate he noticed both pairs of eyes on him. He finished quickly and pushed his plate away. Sam and Jenny stiffened immediately, waiting for his first move.

"I'm guessing you guys are ready to discuss things?" he asked.

The others nodded. Dean sighed and began.

"You may be our sister but we don't know you. We know nothing about you. We just met you, how can we really do anything. Sure we have the same dad but that means nothing to me. I don't want to have to look after you and Sam doesn't have the time. We wish we could do more but you would be nothing but a pain in my ass."

Jenny nodded and fought back tears. Sam tried to think of something to say but he couldn't think of anything worth mentioning. He just sat there and waited to see Jenny's reaction.

"How do you know?" she asked. "How do you know I'd be a pain in the ass? Maybe I could help you guys out… I don't know how just yet but I could help. Plus how am I going to live on my own at this age? I can go ok for a week or two but not for the rest of my life. I need someone to go to. You're the only family I have left, you've got to help me."

Dean shook his head. This was ridiculous. "That's where you're wrong. We don't have to do anything for you. We could pay you for the food you've made us but that's it. We could leave right now and we wouldn't need a reason."

Jenny couldn't believe her ears. Here she was practically begging and Dean didn't care. She couldn't understand why. The second she found out she had two brothers she couldn't wait to meet them. But Dean he seemed so cold and empty.

"What is it with you Dean?" she asked. "Why do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything to you. When I found out you two were my brothers I was super excited. I always wanted to meet you. So why don't you give two shits about me?"

Dean clenched his fists. "You want to know why I don't like you?" he asked. "Because, we already had a mom and she died. And we thought dad would always stay committed to her even after death. Then we find out that dad screwed some other woman and didn't bother to tell us he had another kid. Then you tell us he called you and spoke to you. He never did that for us when we were kids! NEVER! He would leave for days and come home after weeks and not say anything. He still doesn't call us."

Jenny looked shocked at Dean's outburst. Sam did too. But he understood why Dean was upset. He finally found something to say and said it before Dean could say anything else.

"Look," he said. "Dean you may not be happy about the situation but I still think we should stick around for a few days until we're sure she's going to be ok. And Jenny I'm sorry but your oncoming with us. You're going to stay here. You going to get a job and go to school and live a successful life. We'll… I'll call once and a while to make sure your ok. If you ever get too short on cash call us and I'll send some down as quickly as I can. Alright?"

Jenny didn't look too happy but she nodded. Dean nodded too. And that was the end of the discussion. Sam went into the living room (he was more at ease in the house now) and turned on the T.V. Dean could hear it from the kitchen and ran into the room. The T.V. was currently playing the news. There was a report of mysterious deaths. They had been happening for over a week now and people were starting to get nervous. Sam and Dean looked at each other… they might have to look into this.

Three hours later and Sam and Dean were in the guest room talking. "Looks like it's a job Sammy," stated Dean.

Sam nodded. They looked into the deaths and decided this was the work of something unnatural. They didn't know what yet but they were going to find out and take care of it. The only problem was: Jenny. What were they going to do about Jenny?

All right! Another chapter done. I hope this one's ok. Please review. Flamers will be used to make smores.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Next chapter is going up! I'm so happy people really like this fic.

To my reviewers:

Alex: Sry if you're confused… yes John is still alive… so far.

Animefouryou : Can you blame Dean for being upset? Ta Da I updated!

wurd-god: Jenny has got her little 'I don't need you streak… I just haven't shown it yet.

Alexa: They are quite alike… but still quite different. I can't put any Brother sister moments in yet because Dean still dislikes her… there will be moments I swear.

Summery: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence. Soon to be Spoilers.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT… WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

_Sam nodded. They looked into the deaths and decided this was the work of something unnatural. They didn't know what yet but they were going to find out and take care of it. The only problem was: Jenny. What were they going to do about Jenny?_

Sam and Dean had a problem. They had to go on a hunt… tonight. Sounds easy right? Not so much. They had to make sure Jenny didn't find out about it. If she did they were screwed. They tried to keep things low key but they weren't very good at it.

They decided that the best way to go about things was to sneak out after she went to sleep. Which was quite early due to getting up early to make breakfast. Jenny said good night and turned in. Sam and Dean waited for an hour, deciding that she was well asleep.

They snuck out the door and got into the car. They were hunting for a demon that was preying on teenage girls. It ate their souls to stay alive… then ate their flesh. They drove to the local teen club to look for the demon. The club was deserted because of all the deaths lately. But the demon didn't know that. It was there. And it looked like a cute teen guy.

No wonder it got away with all the murders. Girl sees a cute guy… talks to him then goes outside for some fresh air. Guy wants to show girl something close by… then he eats her soul and flesh. Sam and Dean ran after the demon as it started running. They managed to corner it in an alleyway. Dean pulled out his gun loaded with silver bullets and aimed for the heart.

He was just about to pull the trigger when Jenny jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of the boy.

"Dean what the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

"Jenny!? Get out of the way. NOW!" Dean screamed back.

Too late. The boy had transformed and had grabbed Jenny. The Demon made a huge cut down her arm and licked the blood off. It cackled and began the process of sucking her soul out. Dean acted quickly knowing it would only take a second to take Jenny's soul. He shot the demon in the head… as it let go of Jenny and screamed Dean shot in the heart.

As the demon dissolved Sam ran over to see if Jenny was ok. She was on the ground eyes closed. Sam felt for a pulse. It was there and it was still strong. She was alive, just out cold.

They brought her back home and set her down on her bed and sat by while they waited for her to wake up.

Jenny sat up about an hour later, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and found it empty. Jenny left her room and found Sam and Dean talking to each other on the couch. They didn't notice her come in so she coughed. They turned around and motioned for her to join them. She sat down and stared at the two.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" shouted Dean.

Jenny didn't say anything she just looked ashamed.

"You could've gotten hurt or killed," stated Sam very angrily.

Jenny still didn't say anything. Tears began to form I her eyes.

"How did you even find us?" Dean asked.

Jenny finally spoke. " I heard you whispering all day so I decided to make sure you guys weren't up to something illegal. So I said goodnight and went to my room. But instead of sleeping I used the fire escape and climbed into your car."

Sam and Dean were surprised. They hadn't even noticed her. But that wasn't the point right now. She nearly died and they had to make sure she wouldn't tell anybody about what she saw.

"So, now you know what we do," stated Dean.

"If you're confused I'll explain," said Sam. "we hunt demons. Don't give me that look. We do, we hunt them and we kill them. Our dad does too, that's why he was always away. He's off hunting the thing that killed out mom. That's right our mother was killed by a demon."

Jenny was speechless. There really were things that go bump in the night. As the boys finished their explanations Jenny got the nerve to ask a question. "So does this mean I can come with you?"

"NO!" shouted Sam and Dean at the same time.

Jenny got an evil glint in her eye. "Well," she said. "What if you don't bring me along and all of a sudden I let tonight's little adventure slip… along with your names and license plate number."

Dean and Sam looked shocked. "you wouldn't," stated Dean.

"would you?" asked Sam.

"oh," said Jenny. "I would."

Dean thought for a moment. He looked Jenny up and down and sighed.

"fine," he said. "you can come. But you do everything I tell you starting now. And I'm telling you to get to bed… we leave tomorrow, and you're going to need all the energy you can get."

"why?" asked Jenny.

"because," said Dean. "your training starts tomorrow"

Alright! Chapter 4 up! I'm sorry this ones so bad but I'm trying. Review please! FLAMERS WILL BE USED FOR SMORES!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, chapter 5 is now done and ready to go! I'm so happy that you guys like it. Thanks to all my reviewers. You really have helped me get it going.

Icebox724: No, Dean isn't going to go easy on her. Yah I really didn't want to make them like a happy family right away... it wouldn't happen. She and Dean will have moments just you wait and see.

DarkandtwistyGirl: Thanks a ton. And I promise you it's going to get interesting with a girl n board.

wurd-god: I'm glad you're excited. Yes they are going to be hitting the road soon.

Lindssch: I will be sure to keep writing. I'm glad you like the story thus far.

kishe: I shall keep it up as long as people continue to support me.

Summary: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence. Soon to be Spoilers.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT… WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

"_Because," said Dean. "Your training starts tomorrow"_

"You call that a push up?" shouted Dean. Jenny was doing Dean's training which so far consisted of push ups and running long distances. Jenny didn't really like these so she didn't really try.

"I don't see why I have to do push ups as training," she stated. "I think I'll be ok."

Dean smirked and told her to stop. He stood in front of her and told her to get ready. "Now I'm going to slowly pretend to punch you and I want you to defend as best you tiny body can." "Ready?" a nod was all he received. Dean moved his fist towards Jenny's face and didn't expect what came next.

Jenny grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back. Dean gave a loud grunt as he hit the ground. While Sam burst out laughing. Dean stood up and shook himself off. "Ok," he said. "That's it, no more pretend." He swung at her and she dodged easily. She ran behind him and tripped him. Sam just laughed harder. Dean tried to rush her and she jumped and flipped and using his shoulders flipped over him. She tapped his back and Dean turned. Just as he turned, Jenny karate chopped his throat... not hard enough to kill or mortally wound but enough to make him fall to the ground gasping.

Sam lost it... Dean had lost to a girl half his weight. He helped Dean get up and check his throat. He would be fine. Jenny just walked over to the boys and waited for Dean Reaction. Dean finally got back the ability to speak. "Holy sit," he said.

"What?" asked Jenny Innocently? "You said no more pretend."



"Yah but you didn't have to go all out on me." He said.

Jenny looked at him like he was crazy. "I was going easy on you." She stated.

Sam fell to the ground laughing. Dean just looked pissed. Jenny smiled and went to get some water.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Dad paid for lessons since I was old enough to walk. He said he wanted me to know how to defend myself from anything. I didn't know what he meant at the time but now I get it."

Dean understood and patted her on the back. "Well," he said. "I think you may be ready for your first gun"

Dean couldn't have been more wrong. Jenny couldn't aim for shit. She was always afraid and flinched when she pulled the trigger. So she always missed the center of the target... if she hit it at all. After an hour of wasted bullets Dean told her to stop. He told her that being afraid of guns was ok... when someone else was pointing them at you.

Jenny nodded and pointed the gun again. She didn't flinch this time and hit close to the center. Sam gave her a high five and Dean told her to do it again, until she could get it right.

Jenny did that for another few hours. And then Dean decided to sow her how to fight with a blade. Jenny couldn't do this either. By the end of the night she was tired sweaty and sore. But Dean still expected dinner to be made. Sam pulled him aside.

"Dean don't you think this is a bit much, I mean you expect her to train all day at things she never done before. And you expect her master them in a day. Ten you want her to cook for your sorry ass."

"Sorry Sammy but I told her it was going to be hard."

"Wait Dean are you making it extra hard on purpose?"

"Yup"

"WHY!?"

"I'm hoping that this will knock some sense into her. If she thinks it's too hard she might quit."

They heard a couch behind them and saw Jenny within hearing range.

"So," she said. "You're just trying to get rid of me? Well let me tell you this. I'm never going to quit. I don't care how much you try I'm not giving up. You'll see Dean."

Jenny didn't stick around after that. She left the Motel and went to the mini training grounds they had created. Dean didn't follow but Sam watched her from a distance. She was throwing knives at a target. One of the many tasks Dean had told her to be perfect at. Sam didn't like this; Dean was being too much like dad. Sam stopped watching and told Dean to keep an eye on her. He received a grunt in return. Sam didn't bother to ask again. He went to bed.

Sam woke up 5 hours later. He looked over and saw Dean sleeping in his bed. But he didn't see jenny. Sam ran to the back and saw her still throwing knives. She was hitting bull's eyes every time. Sam grabbed her hand just before she was about to throw another knife. She jumped and turned around. He could see the huge circles under her eyes. She started to tell him that she was fine and was going to keep throwing but Sam wouldn't hear it. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the motel 

room. He placed her on his bed and she conked out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sam went to the couch and slept on that.

He would talk to Dean in the morning, Dean was torturing Jenny and it wasn't fair. This had to stop.

OMG! DONE! Enjoy. Remember flamers will be used for smores.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian music angel: yah Dean's got a lot coming to him.

Laney Tate: Sorry it took so long.

Albi: I'm glad you like it thus far. I like the different attitude Dean has.

Wurd-god: S'mores are good. Jenny is way cool, she will most definitely have more stuff up her sleeves for Dean, and yes Sam is a sweetheart.

Alexa: I'm so glad you like the story; I'm surprised it's turning out so well.

Supernaturalobbsessed: I know it took a while but here it is.

Summary: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence. Soon to be Spoilers.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT… WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

_He would talk to Dean in the morning, Dean was torturing Jenny and it wasn't fair. This had to stop._

Jenny was floating on clouds. It felt great after all that training from the night before. She was beginning to relax again when she heard voices yelling, waking her from her slumber. Jenny opened her eyes and saw the shitty motel room they were staying in. She was fuzzy on how she had reached the bed from outside, but it came back to her.

She had been up all night training to make Dean get off her back. Sam had told her to stop be she wasn't planning on listening. Though he didn't give her any say in the matter. Sam scooped her up and carried her to the bed. She was so tired she practically fainted when her head hit the pillow.

Though now her peaceful slumber was ruined because of Sam and Dean. She sat up and watched as they fought, probably over her again. Jenny felt awful, she really was a pain in the ass. She didn't mean to be, she just was. Jenny fought back tears, determined to show Dean how strong she could be.

Sam and Dean finished the shouting match and Dean walked off in a huff. They heard the Impala drive away. Sam closed the door and turned to Jenny.

"Sorry if we woke you up," he said. "I tried talking to Dean about toning it down a bit on your training. I don't think he liked the idea very much."

Jenny sighed and stood up. She ran a hand through her hair. As she lifted her arm she felt a lot of pain. It seems her muscles her angry for last night's work. Sam saw her bite her lip and knew something was wrong. He figured she was hungry, sore, or both.

"I'll go buy some breakfast, and while I'm gone you should take a bath."

"Ok," replied Jenny making her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the water. She filled the tub and lowered herself into the water. It felt so good on her sore muscles. The heat soothed the pain away and helped her wake up. She washed her hair and her body, getting all of the sweat out. When the water cooled down she stepped out and dried herself off. Stepping out f the bathroom, fully clothed, she saw Sam sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"Sorry, he said. "But I was really hungry"

Jenny laughed and joined him at the table. She was about to start eating when the Impala roared back to the parking lot. Dean walked in and saw Jenny at the table. "Oh good," he said. "You're up. Time to get to work. Today we're working on your shooting. So let's get going". Dean walked to the door and looked at Jenny expectantly.

Sam jumped up and began to protest. "Dean what was I saying earlier, Jenny needs time to recover from the shit you put her through last night."

Jenny, sick of having Sam stand up for her, decided to take matters into her own hands. "Sam, enough. I don't need you to keep standing up for me." Jenny turned to Dean with a fire in her eyes. "Dean I am sick and tired of you treating me like shit. I'm stronger than you give me credit for. I don't need someone like you to tell me if I'm able to defend myself or not. Stop using me as a target for your misguided anger because of your paranoid delusions that daddy didn't love you. And another thing... I ...I"

Jenny felt nauseous; her limbs felt numb, her vision blurred then went black. Jenny fell forward into Dean. He caught her at the last minute. Dean got a good look at Jenny's face; she was pale with huge black bags under eyes.

"I hope you're happy Dean," stated Sam. But Dean didn't hear him he was too caught up in his thoughts.

_What have I done? I'm treating this poor girl the same way dad treated me and Sammy. I can't keep doing this to her. If I push her too much farther she'll die. I spent so little time with the man, but I've managed to become just like him. _

"... nicer to her"

Dean looked up at Sam. "What was that?"

"I was saying that I'll train her by myself if you don't start being nicer to her."

Dean nodded and picked Jenny up. he carried her to the bed and put her down. After making sure Jenny was going to be ok, Dean walked outside. Sam followed him to the car.

"Dean I want you to stay here and make sure she's ok. I'm going to get some real food for her."

Dean nodded and headed back inside. He watched Jenny as she slept. She didn't look good at all. She was paler than before, and she just had an overall unhealthy look. Dean heard a groan and saw that Jenny was waking up. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Jenny glanced around the room and saw Dean. She sighed and began her apology.

"Dean... I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them. I guess I was just playing off my own fears. I guess I'm the one who's afraid that dad doesn't love me. I'm so sorry."

Dean looked at her for a second and then nodded. The Impala could be heard outside, meaning Sam was back. Dean got up and went outside. Sam entered the room carrying 2 large bags and Dean followed carrying one more.

"Holy shit Sam!" exclaimed Jenny. "How much food did you buy?"

"You need a lot of food to make up for all the working-out you're doing," stated Sam. He pulled out a still steaming box and handed it to her. Jenny opened the box and say fries and lots of chicken... real chicken. She dug in without a second glance. She ate until there was only a small pile of fries left. Dean walked over and took the box from her. He finished her fries and threw it out.

Sam could tell the tension had let up a bit and decided to bring something up.

"Dean I think for the rest of today and tomorrow Jenny should rest. After that we can continue to train her, on a smaller scale. We can't keep pushing her this hard; we're going to tone it down."

Dean nodded. Jenny looked shocked at his reaction, she expected arguments and protests. For the first time since Jenny collapsed Dean spoke.

"We already know you can fight hand to hand combat. You've mastered throwing knives. I guess we should go back to getting you to shoot a gun properly. So when you're all recovered and ready we'll get back to it."

Jenny nodded and rested her head on the pillow. She heaved a sigh of relief. She had a feeling things were going to be significantly easier from now on.

Sorry to everyone for taking so long, my inspiration just flew out the window. Now thanks to a great friend I have it back. Please review and as usual flamers will be used for s'mores.


	7. Chapter 7

HI GUYS! I'm back. I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything but my life has been one hell of an explosion. I'm sure you guys get that. But here it is the next chapter.

Lexy: I know it wasn't soon but here it is.

Nessa: I'm glad you like the story.

Kay: There will be plenty more adventures with the trio.

Jo: Wow you really like it huh?

Xy: I hope you continue to read the story.

Samantha: Here's more of what you wanted.

DARK GIRL: It took a while but here it is.

Unknown x5: I'm glad you like it so much.

x5 416: I've tried to get them as realistic as possible, I'm glad you like it.

Stargate fan: Thanks a lot. I like the sister idea too.

Winchester girl: I wasn't sure how Jenny was going to turn out but now I really like her. Dean is quite predictable. Enjoy.

Deanna: Here is the update you wanted.

Sandra: Thanks, I hope you like the next chapter.

Alexa: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

mary621: I didn't think it was that good but thanks so much.

supernaturalobbsessed: I hope you continue to like it.

Summary: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence. Soon to be Spoilers.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT... WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

_Jenny nodded and rested her head on the pillow. She heaved a sigh of relief. She had a feeling things were going to be significantly easier from now on._

The only reason Jenny woke up was because the sun was shining right in her eyes. If it hadn't been for that, she would have slept all day. She threw off the covers and got off of the bed, stumbling a little. She went over to the table in the hotel room and saw a note from Sam and Dean.

_Gone to get more gas be back soon. Eat something and don't even think about training._

_Sam+ Dean_

Jenny smiled, she was happy she had the day off. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. She thought of yesterday's events, the insults she had said to Dean. They were pretty harsh, but he deserved it. Sam was a lot nicer than Dean, he evened it out. Sam was the good cop and Dean was the bad cop. Jenny tried to picture Sam and Dean as cops and would up laughing so hard she couldn't hear the door open.

Sam walked in and looked at Jenny sitting in a chair, all alone, laughing like an idiot. He cleared his throat and Jenny jumped so high she nearly fell out of her chair. Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. Dean just smirked.

"Something tells me your feeling better," stated Sam.

"Hell yah!" replied Jenny. She resumed eating. Dean sat down across from her and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Sam smiled; Dean was starting to be a little bit nicer to Jenny.

"Hey short stuff pass the milk," Dean said. Make that a tiny bit nicer.

Jenny ignored him and continued to eat. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I said pass that milk"

Once again Jenny ignored Dean in favour of eating. Sam knew Jenny was trying to annoy Dean, but why would she? What did she gain from it?

"Alright you want to tell me why you're not listening to me?" asked Dean.

"I have a name," replied Jenny.

"What?"

"I said, I have a name"

"I know you do but what does that have to do with you passing the milk?" asked Dean.

"You called me short stuff. I don't answer to short stuff," replied Jenny.

"Fine, Jenny could you give me the Damn milk?"

"Why yes Dean here you go," jenny said passing Dean the milk.

Sam cackled. Jenny was holding her own without his help. He was sure Jenny wouldn't be taking anymore crap from Dean. Dean knew it too. He looked disappointed, but at the same time he smirked. Sam couldn't wait to see what Jenny did next.

Finishing her cereal Jenny stood up and looked out of the window. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Jenny was getting a little restless, she had slept for hours and now she wanted to walk around and stretch her legs.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go outside?"

"Why?"

"Cause it looks so nice out and I really want to walk around and enjoy the nice weather."

"Alright we'll all go to the little festival their having in town."

Jenny jumped up and grabbed her cloths. She bolted to the bathroom and got dressed. She emerged in a spaghetti strap shirt and some denim shorts. They got into the car and drove to town. Jenny could see stands and street vendors or all kinds. As soon as the car was parked she opened the door and ran out to see the people. Sam and Dean followed her.

She looked at every stall and at all the dancers and performers. She came to the last stall and saw some of the nicest jewellery she had ever seen. She couldn't keep her eyes off one of them. It was a star in a circle but it was red and the chain was black. She didn't know why but she was very drawn to it.

Sam noticed her eyes flickering back to the charm quite often and decided to do something nice.

"How much for that one?" he asked indicating to the charm.

"$15." said the man running the stall. Sam handed him the money and took the charm. Jenny was talking to a street dancer so she didn't notice Sam buying the charm. She walked back to the stall and saw the charm wasn't there anymore. Her smile dimmed a little bit. She looked at the guys and told them she was ready to go.

They walked back to the car and drove back to the motel. Jenny couldn't stop talking about all the nice people and cool displays. Sam and she were discussing the forms of dance they had seen while Dean flipped through a newspaper they had gotten at the festival.

They decided to go out for dinner at a local restaurant. They ate and returned to the motel. Jenny felt drained. All the excitement from the festival had taken a lot out of her. She flopped down on the bed and shut her eyes, content with falling asleep like that.

Sam nudged her and told her to go change. "You are not falling asleep like that," he stated. "Go put your nightclothes on and then you can sleep again."

Jenny went and changed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She emerged and headed for the bed. Sam once again stopped her. He handed her a little box with a ribbon on top. Jenny opened it and gasped. It was the charm she had fallen in love with. She pulled it out of the box and looked at it closer.

"Sam thanks so much, how did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it and decided it couldn't hurt."

Jenny hugged him and put the charm on the night stand next to her bed. Sam smiled and got into his bed. Jenny pulled the covers to her chin and closed her eyes. She wished Sam and Dean a good night and let the realm of sleep pull her into its feathery clutches.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Sorry this took so long guys. But I went through some stuff a while ago and I lost all confidence in myself. But recent events have helped me gain confidence. So I came up with this chapter.

januarysunshine13: Dean is in this more. I do like this sibling stuff.

Alexa: thanks so much... I'm back now

Callie: I plan to continue I just need some ideas

Dark girl: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you have access to the net now.

Kay: things have gotten better now. Thanks for the concern. I really don't want to abandon this story. I'm glad the updates make you happy.

Sarah: I love that part too! I was actually laughing so hard while I wrote it. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Tina: well it wasn't so soon but I'm back now. Tada!

Summary: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence. Soon to be Spoilers.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT... WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

_Jenny pulled the covers to her chin and closed her eyes. She wished Sam and Dean a good night and let the realm of sleep pull her into its feathery clutches._

Jenny woke up when the sun hit her face. She tried to do back to sleep but found she couldn't. She sat up in her bad and looked around the room. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and got out of bed. Jenny grabbed a bag of food and looked inside. She grinned as she saw the box of Poptarts. (A/n now I really want a Poptart). She grabbed a package and opened it. As she ate she looked around the room. She noticed a note sitting on her bed side table.

Jenny,

Dean and I went out for a bit. We'll be back for dinner. Stay close and don't get into any trouble. Make sure you eat something.

Sam

Jenny smiled. Sam was being really nice to her, unlike Dean. He had hated her the moment he met her. She was sure he didn't hate her as much now, but still a lot of hate going on. Eating occupied Jenny for a solid 10 minutes, after that she started getting bored. There really wasn't much to do during the day, plus day time TV. sucked. Jenny looked out the back window and noticed the knives were still there. She grinned and went to see if she was still as good as she had left off.

Sam and dean walked into the hotel room to find it empty. Dean looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. Sam looked out back and saw Jenny throwing the knives at the target again, with amazing accuracy. Dean noticed this too and went to the back to see Jenny.

"You know," he said. "You're getting really good with those."

"Thanks," replied Jenny.

"There's really nothing I can do to make you quit is there?" asked Dean.

"Nope," was Jenny's response.

"Alright then. Let's move on, seeing as how you've got throwing knives down."

Dean told jenny about the other types of things she'd be learning. He was showing her how to take apart clean and put back together a gun. This took quite a while because of all the parts. They worked until the sun started to set. Sam insisted the two come and eat a decent meal.

While they were eating Sam informed Jenny that the next day she would be getting a lesson from him instead of Dean. Jenny looked puzzled so Sam explained.

"When you hunt demons sometimes it takes more than just a gun to kill them... or most other things too. So you need to start learning what will and won't kill certain things. I will also be teaching you certain charms and things like that."

"Oh I see," stated Jenny. "So tomorrow will be an easy day."

"Not quite," stated Sam smirking. "It's harder than it looks. There's a lot to learn. And some of it may be a little confusing at first."

Jenny didn't look any less interested and Sam was confident that she would do well. Jenny ate dinner in silence after that. She had a lot on her mind. This was all a lot to take in. Its one thing finding out you have brothers you've never even met, then you find out they kill monsters and demons.

Something had been bugging Jenny since she had read Sam's note that morning and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask.

"Sam," she said. "Why are so nice to me? Dean treats me like shit half the time and hated me when you first met me. I mean you have no reason to like me, I sort of stole your father away and then I just barge into your lives and get in the way."

"Jenny I'm sure Dean doesn't hate you as much as you're thinking," started Sam. "And I don't hate you because I find no reason to. Dad and I don't get along very well so I'm not as upset as Dean. Plus I always wanted a younger sibling. I always wanted someone I could take care of. Dean always took great care of me as a kid and I wanted to be able to experience what that was like. Now with you I can sort of get that."

Jenny smiled at Sam and lanced at Dean. He looked so shocked. Jenny guessed communication had never been very strong with these two. Dinner went by quickly and the three of them sat down on the beds and watched TV for a while. They watched jeopardy and Sam got many of the answers correct. Dean tried and failed, while Jenny watched the two argue over answers. It still felt a little strange but jenny didn't mind.

It was getting late and Jenny was tired. She decided to hit the hay. She had a lot of work tomorrow and wanted to be well rested. Sam and Dean followed her example and also got ready for bed. Sam and Jenny flipped a coin to see who got to sleep on the bed and who got to sleep on the couch. Jenny lost and was stuck on the couch. She changed into her nightclothes and headed to bed.

With blankets on top of her and pillows surrounding he head she fell asleep relatively fast. Her mind wandering to faraway places where San and Dean had grown up with her, a place where they all got along, where demons didn't exist. Jenny wished life could be like that, but if this is what she got then that was fine with her.

-----------------------------------------------

There we go another chapter; again sorry it took so long. Remember flamers will be used for smores.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys I'm back! Sorry about taking so long. I've had some stuff to do etc. Also I hate writers block! This may not be one of my best chapters but I wanted to get it out for you guys. Don't hate me.

Lindsch: Here is the newest one. I hope you like it.

494dwangel: I'm glad you like it. If I have time I'll check yours out.

januarysunshine13: I will for sure make that happen, but I want to take the bonding stuff slow. I'm sure you'll love the outcome. Sorry I took so long.

whereinthewrld: I'm so happy you like it. If I didn't mention it I will add that in next chapter.

x5 416: Well I'm sorta back LOL!

Deanna: I'm glad you're liking it. Here's the next one, enjoy!

Winchester girl: Look another update! Hopefully I can get another one out quicker this time.

Summary: John was completely faithful to his wife… until she died. While on the road hunting demons, while they boys are still young and stay at home, he's picked up a few one-night stands. Now present day, they boys get a phone call from a girl claiming to be their sister.

Warnings: Dean having a potty mouth, their sister having a potty mouth, blood, and violence. Possible Spoilers.

Pairings: None thus far.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I OWNED IT... WELL IT WOULD SUCK!

_With blankets on top of her and pillows surrounding he head she fell asleep relatively fast. Her mind wandering to faraway places where Sam and Dean had grown up with her, a place where they all got along, where demons didn't exist. Jenny wished life could be like that, but if this is what she got then that was fine with her._

Jenny woke up again thanks to the sun; she was really beginning to hate that thing. She stretched and got off the couch. Her muscles were a little sore from sleeping on the couch. She took a quick shower and put on some clean cloths. After lounging around quietly Jenny got bored. She looked around the room and got a great idea. She was going to surprise the boys. She quickly left the room, carrying something with her.

Sam woke up and looked around the room. Dean was still asleep and Jenny wasn't in bed anymore. He figured she was in the bathroom, but the door was open. He looked out the window only to find she wasn't there either. Sam began to worry; he had no idea where she was. He looked for a note but found none. Sam shook Dean awake. Dean grunted and he woke up.

"Dude what's going on? Is the room on fire?" he mumbled sleepily.

Sam rolled his eyes and yanked the blankets off Dean.

"No Dean the room is not on fire. Jenny is missing," Sam explained, worry evident in her voice.

Dean's eyes shot open he jumped out of bed and fell over. Jumping back up he grabbed his car keys and reached for his jacket. Sam grabbed his and they ran to the door. Dean, not looking at where he was going ran into something, well, someone. The person made a small 'oof' sound. Sam and Dean looked down and saw jenny standing in the doorway.

"Jenny where were you!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yah Jenny!" added Dean. "The bed was empty and you left no note. What if you had been kidnapped? Huh did you think of that?"

"I was just doing the laundry," explained Jenny.

"Well next time you decide to just up and leave, write a note!" Dean said raising his voice more than necessary. He stormed out slamming the door after him. Jenny turned to Sam with a confused expression "we he worr-"

"don't mention it you'll just make it worse," interrupted Sam.

Jenny smirked and put the clean cloths down on a bed. Sam began to pull lots of old looking books out of a duffle bag. He laid them out on the table while Jenny sorted cloths. When Jenny finished sorting she went over to where Sam was. The table was filled with all sorts of old books and strange looking plants and objects. Sam sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Jenny to sit as well.

"Now," Sam started. "I'm going to teach you the summoning and exorcising aspect of demon hunting. And I promise you this is just as hard and Dean's training. So don't think you can just sit back and relax."

Jenny nodded and leaned forward, eager to begin her lessons. Sam spent the whole day teacher her how to summon and get rid of spirits and demons. He began easy, telling her the basic things. He told her to get used to Latin because that's the language most exorcisms use. Jenny had a very hard time wrapping her head around the language. Her pronunciation was off by a lot. Sam laughed every time she tried to say something.

Jenny began to get frustrated and Sam decided to take pity on her. "Alright," he said "let's move on to something else."

Jenny nodded gratefully. Sam pulled a large bundle of paper out of a bag. Jenny's eyes get very big. There were over 200 pieces of paper. Sam saw Jenny's look and burst out laughing. "This is information on a bunch of thing we hunt. You need to read all of this."

Jenny swore she was going to cry. "All... of...it?" she asked unbelieving. Sam nodded with smile. Jenny sighed and grabbed the bundle of paper. Upon closer examination of the pile she saw that small portions had been stapled together. "Wow Sam where did you get this?" she asked.

Sam smiled. "I got it from the library. I spent a fortune getting it photocopied"

Jenny smiled and began with the first stapled bunch. It was about The Wendigo. Jenny sat at the table for two hours reading the papers. By the time she stopped for the day she had only read about 5 maybe 6 things. There were at least 50 in that pile. Jenny sighed and put the latest bundle down. She stood up and went to the mini fridge that they had stocked up earlier; Though Jenny apparently forgot that she was rooming with two giant males.

The fridge was empty! Well that wasn't true, but there was barely anything left. She sighed and pulled out an almost empty orange juice carton and drank straight from it. She looked around at the empty room and tried to find something to do.

Sam had gone out not that long ago to get more food. Dean still hadn't come back. Jenny wondered why Dean had gotten so angry at her. She did forget to leave a note but that seemed like it should only get a warning. She decided to ask Sam when he got home. Until then she was just going to watch TV.

Halfway through some cheesy romance show Dean walked in. Jenny was a little nervous; she had been hoping for Sam. Dean saw the TV. on and walked over.

"What's on?" he asked.

Jenny shrugged and said, "nothing much. I found a disgustingly cheesy romance drama."

Dean chuckled and sat down next to her. Jenny began to get more and more nervous with every passing minute. She was a little afraid that Dean was going to explode at her at any minute. Jenny wanted to ask him why he got so angry, but she didn't want to make him angry all over again. Dean must have noticed how tense she was.

"You can relax," he told her. "I'm not going to yell at you."

Jenny's shoulders relaxed slightly and she turned to Dean.

"Why did you get so angry in the first place?" she asked him.

Dean heaved a sigh. "Because," he began. "I was angry for a few reasons. I was angry at you for leaving with no note. By the way that's not a good idea in our line of work. I was also angry because I was a little worried about you- not much- but a little."

Jenny scowled and turned to face Dean fully. "And why would being concerned about me be a bad thing?" she asked angrily.

"Because," replied Dean. "I met you maybe a week ago. I told you I didn't care about you and I wanted it to stay that way. But you just have this... this... I guess you could call it a charm, I dunno. All I know is you seem to find a way to make everyone around you lie you just a little bit and it bothers me that we barely know each other but I still get worried about you, but only a little."

Jenny smile lightly and stood up. She made her way to the fridge and looked inside again. "Well Dean," she said as she looked. "I'm sorry I'm being so nice and all. I just want to get along with you guys. I don't care if we ever act like a family. That might actually be kinda freaky."

Dean smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jenny brought back a bag of baby carrots and began to munch as they finished the movie. Jenny was wrapped up in the horrid storyline to notice Dean's look of disgust at her choice of food. They finished the movie and began channel surfing for something else to watch. They didn't really get a chance to because Sam walked in with two bags of food. Dean jumped up and took one from him. Dean began to dig in the bag looking for something. When his search ended with nothing he took the other bag and began digging in that too. Whatever Dean was looking for he seemed to have a hard time finding it.

Jenny stood next to Sam and watched Dean's search. She leaned in and asked Sam, "what is he looking for?"

Sam grinned and told her, "Just wait."

Dean finished his search and turned to Sam. Dean didn't look too impressed. Dean approached Sam and get very close. "Sam, Where's my pie?"

Jenny burst out laughing and Sam pulled a pie from behind him back. Dean smiled and snatched the pie from Sam. Still laughing Jenny began to restock the fridge. After all the new food was away they decided to go out to dinner and a little diner Sam had seen on his way home. They all left the room in high spirits. Especially Jenny who felt so happy at that moment she thought she might explode.

TADA! That's it. I hope you guys liked it. So please review. FLAMERS WILL BE USED FOR SMORES!


End file.
